together in time
by Xxhikari-uchihaxX
Summary: There is a strange cold hearted girl in the hidden leaf village no one knows where she came from, so follow through this rough passionate tale of the unfortunate kagome as each every guy falls head over heels just to find out what hidden behinds those cold eyes.
1. the beginning to and end

**Hey so um I decided to finally write a story and actually submit it, like I have wrote stories but never really shared any of them so I just hope you know give me a chance. Any way this stories is a naruto and inuyasha cross over (both of my favorite anime)**

**And it is a mix pairing.**

**Kagome x itachi x neji x kakashi x sasuke x shino x kiba x gaara **

**Don't take it the wrong way, I not giving the impression of kagome being a whore let's just say their really close friends and everybody takes a liking towards her. Another thing kagome is resurrected into naruto's world to live a new life and the battle with narraku left her cold so she has to learn the way of the ninja and forget her past to be able to live in the present.**

**Kagome age: 6**

**Naruto age: 5**

**Sasuke age: 5**

**Itachi age: 11**

**Kakashi age: 14**

_Chapter 1 the begining_

Sarutobi sighed briefly before starring at the young girl before him, he has never seen this girl around here before thus giving him the impression she was a traveler considering they did get alot of those, glancing back at the girl he noticed her astounding appearance, he has seen many beautiful girls during his life time but one such as her age ,her long dark tresses pooled down to her waist as her bangs were slightly pushed to the side reavling her bright blue eyes, ah yes her eyes they were a baby blue with a tinge of silver out lining on the outside, as her long eyelashes continued to flutter every time she blinked. Pushing down his arising blush he coughed slightly and smiled.

Continuing his gaze his eyes lingered on her pale skin, it made a lot of her features stand out due to its lack of colour but he thought nothing less of it. Most of her skin was revealed because of her odd clothing she posessed, his eyes began to linger on the strange attire, She wore a tight white tain top that hugged her curves quite well, while black shorts exposing her long lengthy legs and to top it off she wore a long black cloak the stopped at her ankles.

Who was this girl.

"What is your name girl" seeing her face soften she straightned her back and sighed "my name is higurashi kagome" sarutobi's brow knitted in confusing, he has never heard of a clan name called higurashi, it could be new clan that was just established but he would've gotten word of it. "Where are you from?" She tensed at his question as her bright eyes met his "sarutobi I'm not going to lie but I'm not from here" his eyes narrowed at her response "what do you mean child" kagome let out a long breath before she lowered her gaze to the floor "I'm not from this world..." her voice was barely a whisper but sarutobi caught it quite quickly "continue"

Letting a long breath her heart rate began to grow "well I can't tell where I'm from but I can tell why I'm here"

He watched as the young girl pulled something out of her shirt and into her hand, only to see a bright pink orb "I am the guardian of the shikon no tama" she could see the hokages face embedded with many questions "the shikon no tama is a powerful jewel that can grant any wish...but none of them come out they you want it to" he leaned in a bit to get a better view "so your telling me this tiny crystal can grant any wish?" She nodded "this could cause a lot of unwanted attention-" she lifted her hand to stop him in his ways

"Trust me this jewl chose me to be its protector for a reason...further more it led me to your village saying you could help me"

"Exactly how?" Her eyes held a hint of annoyance "it can talk to me and only me. Let's just get this over with I need to stay here and learn the way of the ninja"

Sarutobi sat in awkward silence as he watched her sit still "higurashi kagome I aprrove of your request to live in the city, but we require more questions and you will be watched carefully with your time in the city, any objections you will be asked to leave"

He saw her face paled "yes of course lord hokage, this is your village meaning your customers"

She got up out of her chair before the hokage called her back "kagome, wait a sec I will have to give you your escort"

She turned to face him she saw a poof a smoke arise beside the hokage "I would like you to meet one of my top students hatake kakashi" she was then greeted with a boy who looked like he was at least 13, he had silver hair that flew in one direction, his face was mostly covered because of his black mask and you could only see one of his eyes due to his headband covering his left eye.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw his silver hair..._inuyasha _shaking her head she turned away from the man before spinning on her heal and walking towards the door.

Kakashi just stood and watchted as the young girl exited the room. When he heard the hokage cough he turned his blushing face towards him "kakashi follow her please, and show her to her new apartment"

Kakashi nodded, to be honest he was actually looking forward to watching this girl.

kagome made a slow stride towards the middle of the village trying occupy her time with the shops she passed by, the place was okay although it was no japan luxury it would still be her home so she would have to cope with what she had now.

Not minding where she was going she quickly found herself bumping into a hard chest before bracing herself for the fall she crossed her arms infront of her chest,instead off feeling to cold rubble of the ground she felt her arm yanked towards the disturbance she did not dare to open her eyes untille she felt the breath of a person breathing down on her.

Turning towards the person her eyes met dark ebony ones that held a dark piece in them.

Noticing his arm was around her waist she swiftly jumped back and glared daggers at him , she couldnt help the lingering gaze she gave him, he was quite built and handsom for his age but nether the less he touched her in a way she didn't like. She snorted lightly before turning her back on the strange boy.

Just a bit further behind stood kakashi ontop of a roof starring in amusement. He made a mental note to not do anything that she found uncomfortable.

Barely dodging a kunai that slightly grazed his cheek he turned to the direction from where it came from. "Why are you following me jounin" what he saw was none other than the 6 year old kagome, how was she able to detect his presence.

further more Shock was taking over his face, no one has ever made an effort to hurt him with close combat. Shaking the shiver he got from her stare he jumped off the roof and landed just in front of her.

"Gomen higurashi-san I was told to watch over you" she scoffed lightly "well if your here now I suggest you show me around"

Kakashi fist clentched to his side, what was wrong with this kid.

Turning his attention to her face he couldn't help but shiver at the cold lingering glare she had given him "ah-yes of course"

Running to her side he slightly smiled as they began to walk

During their awkward walk through out the hidden leaf village he pointed out many of their important buildinds in their village, such as the stadium where the chunin exams take place, the hokage tower, hokage monument and many more. All of this wasn't anything new to her except the stadium where he had mention something called the chunin exams?

"Kakashi, what exactly are the chunin exams" putting her hands behind her back she smirked slightly when she saw his shocked expression. "Wait do you mean you don't know what the chunin exams are?!"

She nodded in response "it sounds interesting care to enlighten me" kakashi rubbed the back of his head and signed dramatictly "The chunin exams are exactly a walk in the park...it's were genin from other villiages come to compete against each other to become jounin" kagome watched as she saw mixed emotions flash across his face "kakas-"

"No its okay higurashi-san" kagome scoffed "no its not...giving pity is a downfall on all shinobi's you of all people should know better" kakashi's jaw clenched in frustration. "What I'm trying to imply baka is don't take pity on anything!"

But before he could lash out on the girl he felt supple soft lips gently brush against his covered cheek and his face was instantly flushed to a bright red. "Eh- agritato higurashi"

**I know its not long but its a start its not a durable series its shows every time she meets a person so I hope you enjoyed it so review**


	2. authors note

**DONT WORRY NOT ABANDONING STORY JUST A QUITE NOTE TO READERS**

**Hey so um its goinv to be awhile untille I continue this story... T-T I know I know, call me a bitch but I still have to figure out what is going to happen in the next few chapters so don't worry I'm not abandoning this story I will update around April 14 for this story, but yet again while your waiting why don't you try out my new story called hallow encounter its actually starting better than I thought and it is a naruto cross over with inuyasha and the pairing is Itachi and kagome (if you dot mind I'm also opened for other pairing suggestings just hit that review button and I will take some into consideration but until then I will write to you on April 14**


End file.
